devilmaycryfandomcom-20200222-history
Gladius
The Gladius is a lesser artificial demon appearing in Devil May Cry 4. It is first introduced as part of the boss fight in [[Devil May Cry 4 walkthrough/M06|Mission 6: Resurrection]]. It is encountered separately in later missions and in conjunction with other fights against Agnus. Description The Gladius is an artificial demon created by Agnus through magically cross-breeding a sword with a reptile. It is capable of flight, and can transform its entire body into a bladed weapon able to be wielded by others.Devil May Cry 4, Lesser Demons File — Gladius: "A man-made demon crafted by the hand of Agnus. Magically cross-bred between a sword and a reptile, Gladius is capable of transforming its entire body into a bladed weapon. But one can cause great damage to other enemies by throwing Gladius in this form." When in its reptile form, it has two wings, three tail-like extensions, and a triangular-shaped head. The wings and tails fold back to form the blade of its weapon form while its head and neck comprise the hilt. When in this form, it spins rapidly before attacking. Behavior Gladii have two attacks: First being stab: Gladius turns into its sword form and spins around to build up speed. After that it rushes at you with high speed. Second being upward slash: Gladius turns into its sword form and spins its entire body to build up speed. After that it rushes at you with high speed, knocking into air if hit. In numbers, they can land this attack multiple times in one succession. Note: while making an attack, Gladii gain invincibility frames for that time being. Though it is possible to deflect the swords by performing a range of melee attacks (ranged weapons break-through the invincibility), they will not take any damage. Strategy Gladii move all around constantly trying to hit you. If damaged, it will drop to the ground in its weapon form, where it can be picked up and thrown at a locked-on enemy using a Buster. Nero can catch them easily by using Snatch, which forces them into their sword form as well. Dante can deal with them by firing his ranged weapons, the simplest way is to combine using Coyote-A's Charged Shot and Air Trick to get close for the kill. Using Gilgamesh's Flush to deal extra damage while jumping near the Gladii is also an option. Pandora's bowgun, bazooka, and laser attacks are not recommended since Gladii will usually dodge these attacks, but if a hit can be landed with Pandora's bowgun, it is usually an instant kill. A Gladius can easily be killed while it is in sword form. One shot of the Coyote-A at close range will automatically kill a Gladius in this form when compared to its reptile figure. Gladii can also be deflected when they are rushing at you with melee attack. Prop/Shredder, however, provides the best possibility of deflection. While flown back, there can be different scenarios of such: They will fly straight like a dart, making a piercing strike, or; Make a curved-ark spin, covering much more effective distance. Agnus wields Gladii both in his human and Angelo Agnus forms. Unlike the Cutlass and the Basilisk, Agnus must consume a small amount of his vitality in order to summon these demons, although he is still capable of summoning even if he does not have the required vitality to do so. Wielding Gladii is the most effective method of damaging the glass in the Containment Room, although gunfire may also be used. In the Bloody Palace, all Gladii release White Orbs when slain. Background 'Gladius' is a Latin word for "sword", though is usually identified as a specific Roman weapon characterised by the short length and weighted stabbing point. It was used by legionaries and perhaps auxiliaries in the armies of Ancient Rome from the 3rd Century BC to the 3rd Century AD, developed from an ancient Spanish design (gladius hispaniensis). Several variations appeared throughout the course of Roman history before being replaced entirely by a longer, cutting sword (the spatha), originally a weapon primarily issued only to mounted troops who required the extra reach from horseback. Trivia *Gladius is one of the two lesser demons which Nero can use as a weapon during Buster. The other one is the Basilisk. *In Devil May Cry 5, a Gladius appears in Nero's Devil May Cry shop, which is next to the jukebox. Gallery Devil May Cry 4 Devil's Material Collection Gladius concept art.png|Concept art from the Devil May Cry 4 Devil's Material Collection artbook. Notes and references es:Gladius Category:Devil May Cry 4 lesser demons Category:Demons Category:Lesser demons Category:Artificial Demons